Stained Monochrome
by pearlsnow8
Summary: College is hard, balancing school and parties can be a challenge but now Juvia wronged Gray unintentionally. Lucy is pushed against a wall as she's forced to pick friendship or love. Levy has to help Gajeel escape an angry laundromat owner? Plus they have to deal with the nosy personalities of all their apartment neighbors. What did they do deserve this madness?


**Stained Monochrome**

Preview: College is hard, balancing school and parties can be a challenge but now Juvia wronged Gray unintentionally. Lucy is pushed against a wall as she's forced to pick friendship or love. Levy has to help Gajeel escape an angry laundromat owner? Plus they have to deal with the nosy personalities of all their apartment neighbors. What did they do deserve this madness?

Rating: OT (16+)

Why: Sex, language, crude humour

Pairings: Nalu, Gruvia and Gajevy

-02 August 2014-

" **To love and kiss to sweetly hold**

 **For the dancing and the dreaming**

 **Through all life's sorrows**

 **And delights."**

John Powell 'For the Dancing and the Dreaming'

Lucy was blasting her guilty pleasure song as she danced around her brand new apartment. It was two weeks until her first college class, and to say Lucy was excited. Well, that would be the understatement of the year. It was barely sunrise, normally she would be in deep sleep but she just spent the last eight hours unpacking into room 19 of Fairy Tail Apartments. The place was super pricy, but this was the complex everyone wanted to get into. A beautiful exterior of red bricks, white windows, and dark purple doors as the front entrance.

Each room on the first five floors was two bedrooms, two baths, and the master room had a loft bed. The first five floors had four available complexes, rooms 01 to 20. The top floor was only two available apartments but they were four bedrooms not counting master, and three baths. The interior was completely customizable. The landlord, Makarov, let you do whatever you wanted to your rooms as long as you didn't break anything. He also recently added a pool on the roof, it wasn't super big, it took up a corner of the roof and was only seven feet deep, but the two walls facing the city were glass.

Lucy used her life savings to get into her dream college and pay for the rent of Fairy Tail Apartments, four years of part-timing at one store, a cafe, and life guarding. Plus, there was no way she was passing up the opportunity to leave her messy family.

Ride by Lowell feat Icona Pop blasted throughout her surround sound system, Lucy loved this song and it fueled her to only dance more. She hopped up on the couch, singing along and whipping her hair around. The blonde girl jumped off of the back and spun over to the glass sliding door that lead to her balcony, sliding it open with a bright smile. The cold summer night breeze nipped at her bare legs and shoulders, but the blonde eighteen year old could barely feel it. Lucy bounced over to the railing and closed her eyes, feeling the wind pull at her new short hair and dress.

She chopped off her once long hair to only reach mid-neck, almost like an act of rebellion against her father. He never let her cut her hair past her shoulders, but now she was free from those chains. Her next step was jeans and the shortest possible skirts and shorts she could find.

She sighed in delight and propped her head up on her hands, humming along to the song. It was her new start, like hitting reset on your computer. Held the same memory, but now it was running smoother. Lucy fluttered her brown eyes open, taking in the city landscape as the sun rose over the skyscrapers.

Lights were flickering off from the nightlife and the streets began to bustle with early morning workers. Her grin never left as she ran to get her Polaroid OneStep 600, only to return in under a minute and snap a picture. Lucy stepped away from the balcony as she flicked her wrist, flapping the developing picture. She closed the door with her foot, turned off her music, and walked to the finished master room. A light blue was painted on one wall with a white window seat in the middle. A wooden plank that was colored light brown spanned the very top and bottom of the wall, the only thing connecting them being multiple thin wires running vertical all across the wall. There was a break in them to see past the window.

Lucy pulled out a stepping stool to reach the top of the first wire and with a laundry pin, she hung the polaroid and smiled with accomplishment. She pulled out a gold sharpie from her desk that sat under her bed loft and wrote 'DAY ONE' on the small plastic space under the picture. With a small giggle, she got ready to finally go to bed after a long day of unboxing. After taking out her contacts, washing her face, and brushing her teeth, Lucy climbed up the wooden step ladder to her loft and crawled into her welcoming bed.

It only took seconds for her to crash.

-30 July 2015-

" **He's so tall and handsome as hell**

 **He's so bad but he does it so well**

 **I can see the end as it begins"**

Taylor Swift 'Wildest Dreams'

"Hot tenants. Hot tenants. Hot tenants." Lucy chanted as she swayed back and forth in her best friends hammock, an open book sitting on her bare stomach.

"Lucy, I am trying to finish my final summer assignment." Levy muttered as she typed away on her desktop computer, her eyes strained because she's been staring at the bright screen for more than two hours.

"Well, I'm thinking about my serious lack of sex. It's been a long time." The blonde girl said with an angry huff.

"Long time meaning never, you're a virgin… At least, that's what you TOLD me…" Levy shot her a look, putting a lot of venom into the word 'told'.

"You didn't sleep last night, did you? Miss I'm a super grump." Lucy stood up and shelved the book she was reading. "And, I am. Thank's for the cruel reminder."

Levy had a lot of book shelves, all of them bursting at the seams. They were built into the wall and one whole side reached the ten foot ceiling, requiring a tall ladder that you could ride on. Lucy loved Levy's room, it fit her immensely. It always smelled of books and paper, the kitchen was cut small so she could fit more book space, and her loft bed was surrounded by Levy's favorites. Even a hammock connected a nearby the wall and shelf. It was a paradise for any book nerd, and it reached library capacity.

Levy stood up and stretched, finally finishing her summer assignment for her Greek Mythology class. The short girl poured herself a cup of tea and sat at the white couch that faced a stone fireplace, slapping the cushion next to her as she crossed her legs underneath her. Lucy sat where she was directed, snacking on a health bar and shaking a protein smoothie.

"Why are you such a health nut. Why do we get along?" Levy teased.

"We get along because we have a mutual love of books." Lucy responded, getting a small smile from her friend. Then remarked, "and not all of us want to be on the show My 600-lb Life."

"Rude. But, you've been working out even more, is that a six pack developing?" Levy stared at Lucy's stomach, slapping it with the back of her hand. "And why are you only wearing a sports bra and spandex in my room?"

"It better be, I've been working out two hours every other day. Plus a fifteen minute jog every morning, and yoga once a week." Lucy sighed, and gave Levy a long side glance. "It's really hot out, I don't want to wear clothes in 104 degree weather. Also, stop asking two questions at once."

"Sorry, but that's gross. Don't do that to yourself." Her nose crinkled in disgust and she set her cup down, empty of tea.

"But I was being serious earlier, work out with me sometime." Lucy stood up, sipping from her protein shaker. "Well, I have to go. I have to update my blog."

The blue haired girl rolled her eyes. "Don't act like you're a super popular blogger, it's just the Tumblr.

"Oh, shut up you!" Lucy laughed, pushed the door handle down and looked back at her. "Are you going to Cana's little 'newcomer party'?"

"Oh, for your hopefully hot new tenants?" she shrugged, "maybe."

"You should! Room 15, 14, and what's the last one?" The blonde girl looked up, thinking.

"05 I believe. Two guys, one girl."

Lucy giggled, pulling open the door fully. "You are totally excited, hot guy!" She sang, narrowing her eyes at Levy suspiciously. Suddenly, a pillow was barreling towards her. Lucy squealed, running out of her best friend's apartment to avoid the pillow. It hit the door instead and slammed it shut, Lucy laughed to herself. She leisurely walked to the elevator, her feet padding against the asian rug and hands swaying over dramatically.

The young woman hit the up button on the outside of the elevator, and leaned up against the wall. She began to whistle a famous song, feeling impatient as the elevator took more than two minutes. It dinged open and as she straightened, Lucy found the reason for the elevator's late arrival.

A man stood there holding a cardboard box, and three other boxes were stacked next to him. He stared at her, not saying anything only surprised blinks. " _What's his problem, did he think he was_ _the only one in this complex?"_ She thought before getting a good look at, what she assumed, was one of the new renters. Salmon undercut hair that was obviously not styled and looked like he just woke up, his eyes were slim, cheek bones prominent enough and sun tanned skin.

Though she would never tell him, he was hot. Lucy knew there would be a hot newcomer, though this man was not Levy's type. Her best friend adored dorky nerds, this guy screamed party and fun. Lucy gave him a warm smile, making sure to be a little flirty. "Need help?"

"Um," he raised an eyebrow, looking at her up and down. "Sure? One more floor up though,"

The blonde girl stepped into the metal ride and picked up a box as the doors shut automatically. They rode in their short silence, it didn't take long for the elevator to stop and ding as it opened back up. Lucy began to follow the young man to his apartment. As she walked behind him, she noticed the tattoo arm sleeve, tight black jeans that almost made her groan. Lucy wanted this man, and she would have to put in 120 percent to get him. The salmon top opened up the door to room 15, and used his head as a signal to follow.

"Sorry, I don't think I ever got your name." He said as he set the box he held down, Lucy walked into the vast apartment and laughed lightly.

"The name's Lucy. You're Natsu I believe?" She set her box down next his and grabbed her hips with both hands, adding a little pop. "Makarov told us all your names, but before you meet everyone else, it's best I warn you."

The statement caught Natsu's attention and he stared at her curiously as she waltzed back out of his room. She could hear his feet behind her.

"Everyone totally thought you were a girl." She smirked, and crouched down to pick up the second to last box that sat in the elevator.

"What? Why?" He scoffed in disbelief, but a small smile played on his lips.

"When Makarov told everyone about the three newcomers, all he said about you was." Lucy cleared her throat and began her best Makarov impression, "'Pink haired idiot named Natsu,"

"Well, how does that mean I'm a girl?" The young man picked up the last box, now following her.

"Your name." She shrugged it off, "quick question: what asian country are your ancestors from?"

"Japan."

"So Laxus was right about one thing, he's the one that said you were a girl." Lucy and Natsu reached the room at the same time and he politely let her go in front. She plopped down the box and joined it on the wooden floor.

"What about you?" He inquired.

"My ethnicity?" Natsu nodded, walking over to his fridge. She could see it almost empty, the only occupant being a couple waters. He pulled two out and tossed one to her, which she caught with ease. "Thank you, it's not super interesting, Asian, Russian, and Bulgarian."

"I think it's interesting." He smirked behind the bottle, making her blush. "How long have you lived here?"

"Almost a year, I love it. Everyone is super fun." Lucy smiled and sighed with content. "You're required to be at the Summer End Party though. It's one of the celebration's everyone goes all out on, that and Christmas. But since I've moved here, everyone calls the Cristhmas Party, New Year's Party. I'm Jewish. Anyways, it will be amazing! It gets everyone through the first months of College, and the adults are required to shut up and not judge us College kids."

"Sound's…" Natsu sat down next to her and grinned from ear to ear, "Awesome! Is there beer!?"

"With Cana as the host, duh." Lucy laughed at his almost childish grin, "Are you a Freshman?"

"Yup, I got into Magnolia University."

"I'm a sophomore there, I guess I'll be seeing you a lot." She chuckled and stood up, "Remember, Lucy, room 19. Just above you I believe?"

"Ah?" A look of revel appeared on his face and a glint of mischief flashed in his eyes. "Does that you mean you top?"

Lucy turned around and kicked him in his shin, her face going red. "Perv!"

"Ow, you totally asked for it, plus you're walking around in little to no clothes. Your shorts are riding up and I can see a little tiny sliver of teal lace." He rubbed his fresh wound and puffed up his cheeks in a cute pout.

"What?" Lucy looked down at herself, then it finally registered why he kept on staring at her weirdly. She completely forgot she was wearing only a sports bra and spandex, plus her face was bare of makeup and hair in an unwashed messy bun. "Fuck…"

"Oh, language." He laughed as she pulled her shorts down.

"Shut up!" The flustered girl stormed out of his room.

"See you Luigi from Room 19." Natsu sang, making her roll her eyes.

But a small grin broke on her face as she left the fourth floor.

-01 August 2015-

" **Walls of insincerity,**

 **Shifting eyes and vacancy**

 **Vanished when I saw your face"**

Taylor Swift 'Enchanted'

This was the third time Juvia's been to the Summer End Party, she was happy for the wrong reasons. The main one was, summers over, and Juvia hates the summer. The only good thing about it was swimming and even that you could do year around with a heater or serious courage. Drinking she could care less about, but here she was, sipping at her almost empty third bottle of beer. She loved the people of Fairy Tail apartments, and now her best friend Gajeel finally moved into room 05. Yet, she still preferred to snuggle on her coach and power through Law and Order or any crime show.

Juvia tapped the glass bottle on Cana's oak bar, catching the attention of Mirajane. Mira and her sister lived in room 03 and was kind of the mom of the apartments. Loving, but scary, when desired. The platinum blonde walked over to her, and poured some water into a cup of ice.

"Here Juvia," Mira said in her soothing voice, making the said girl give a smile. "Is something up? Everyones been talking about your attitude lately."

"Care to elaborate about Juvia's so called attitude first?" Juvia wrapped her hand around the already sweating glass of water.

"You've been, well, a little crabby and just plain sad. We're all worried about you." Mira leaned up against the bar and propped her chin onto her palms.

"Okay, just ask Juvia." She sighed heavily, thinking of a way to phrase her troubles in as short as possible. "Basically, Juvia's ex boyfriend got her new number and he's been texting her constantly. Resorting to calling on pay booths so she'd pick up if he called. Then, today, Juvia saw him pacing in front of the complex. What does she have to do to get him to stop-"

"Stalking you like the creep he is." The sudden masculine voice made her jump. Juvia looked at the source of the voice, which sat at the barstool to the left of her. He had onyx hair and dark gray eyes that seemed to shine with light blue tints. He wore a tight red shirt, dark blue jeans, and a silver cross necklace. Juvia stared at the male like she just saw his dick or something, and the sudden meeting had Mira laughing like a creepy fangirl.

"Y-yeah…" Juvia stuttered, spinning in her seat so legs pointed at him. "You're one of the newcomers?"

"Yeah, but when do people stop treating me like a new kid. It's a little off putting." He chuckled, and Juvia could feel herself almost melt. It was such a husky and smooth laugh, it even made Mira blush from the sidelines. "Gray Fullbuster."

"Full..? Are you also full in your pants?" The moment she said the last word, she cringed at herself. She looked away blushing all the way to her ears. Juvia felt disgusted with herself, and how she wished she could curl up in her room and never leave. She couldn't believe she just made a dick joke about a guy's last name, a guy she was obviously fatally attracted too. All she could muster, in a quiet voice to herself, was, "are you fucking serious Juvia…"

After he stared at her in shock for a couple seconds, long, painful, seconds, Gray let out a snort and then exploded into boisterous laughter. Juvia could feel goosebumps erupt all over her arms. She watched his chest shake and his eyes grow watery, his fit of laughter ended in about a minute and afterwards he wiped a few tears away. "You said it to my face. I can't believe it, holy shit."

"Sorry," Juvia muttered, chugging half of her beer. "At least Juvia didn't say the second half."

"Oh, tell me." He smiled, truly interested. "Everyone usually says this behind my back or in their head. It's nice getting told to my face."

"Okay," she cleared her throat a little, blushing at his stare. She chugged the last bit of her beer, crinkling her nose at the taste. "It's not going to be very funny but-"

Her eyes strayed to behind him to see a very familiar face. Juvia felt her heart stop for a second, her breath hitching. Gray knitted his eyebrows together and turned around to see what stole her attention, he saw the man and how he scanned the room, looking for someone. Gray turned back to the college girl and set his hand on hers in a friendly manner, he felt her hand twitch before her attention snapped back to him.

"Everything okay?" Juvia could hear the honest worry, but before she could answer, he made a sound of realization. "The ex-boyfriend?"

She nodded stiffly, scared that if she talked, he'd find her in the crowd of party animals. "Juvia, at least I'm pretty sure that's your name, come dance with me. We're easy to find sitting at a bar, but dancing in a crowd of people makes it a lot harder for the stalker."

"Sure…"

She felt him take her hand, stand up, and walk to the dance floor in a haste. Gray pulled her to the middle of the action and Juvia could feel everyone's body pressing against her's. "Dance, blend in." He whispered into her ear, making her heart squeeze and face grow dark red. Yet, she obliged and began to move her body to the beat.

Juvia was not fond of dancing, she loved dorky 'I'm home alone and can do whatever I want,' dancing but not 'sexy and seductive,' dancing. As she swayed awkwardly, Juvia regretted not going to clubs more and even became jealous of Lucy. Because if there was one thing Lucy had down, it was sexy. Gray chuckled, and it didn't help her self-esteem. Juvia pouted, not sure of what to do at that moment. Then his hands were on her hips and were pulling her closer than she already was. Juvia felt his hot breath on her ear and neck, palms gripping her tightly and his nose brushing her upper cheekbone.

Something rose in her, as if a whole new side of her decided to emerge at that very moment. Juvia slid her hands up, feeling his abs and chest through his thin shirt. Her hands stopped at his shoulders and almost roughly, the twenty-two year old pulled him down to kiss his tempting lips. He groaned eroticly at her action and his fingers clenched tightly. Juvia bit his lip playfully as she pulled down and moved to his neck, nibbling at the sensitive skin. After each bite, she'd kiss it gently and move to the next spot until she reached her height. Gray did nothing but light moans or small kisses on her jaw.

Her body rolled against his as she set her hands on the belt of his jeans. The action made Gray jump in surprise, and she smirked. "Yes?" He said nothing to her question, and instead wrapped his fingers around the belt loops of her jean shorts. Juvia slowly pushed his shirt up and traced the line of his abdomen as she slipped her hand underneath the tight shirt and felt the strong body of her dancing partner.

He was shivering at her touch, and soon she explored his body as much as she could in a public area. Gray was smothering her with passionate kisses, their tongues in constant play. They danced, or more like maked-out, for the next couple minutes. She would take the plastic cups full of beer as they were being passed around, and it didn't take long for her to be a clingy and giggling drunk.

Juvia wrapped her arms around Gray's neck, nuzzling her face in between it and her forearm. She looked up at the other people on the dance floor innocently, fluttering her lashes and adding a small smirk at the sight. Her ex stood there speechless and obviously enraged. At that moment, Juvia found herself not caring. All she could feel was the hot breath on the back of her neck and his lustful hands.

"Let's ditch." Juvia said, watching her now ex-stalker storm off.

"My room?" He said breathily.

"If that's what you desire." Juvia purred.

And they left, their hands never separating.

-02 August 2015-

" **A bad feeling burned through the ceiling**

 **Leaving my healing heart with a new scar"**

Owl City 'Beautiful Times'

Before she even opened her eyes, Juvia could feel the migraine coming on. A small groan slipped past her lips and she forced her eyes to open, only to be blinded by natural light. She slowly sat up, her hands running through her hair. She felt an arm looping around her waist and Juvia looked down, seeing the dark haired man sleeping contently.

"Gray?" She whispered, then reality sunk in.

Juvia slid off the bed carefully, then scrambled around for her clothes. She felt her heart racing and her mind was pounding from the hangover. She didn't remember anything past the dancing, and she understood she was drunk. And Juvia rarely got drunk, but she didn't expect herself to have sex. The college girl pulled on her dress, not being able to find her bra or underwear. Juvia cursed her drunken self, and decided she should just run to her room. She left his apartment, looking back to only give a small sorry and a smile.

Gray heard the door close quietly, and he let out an irritated sigh, burying his face into the pillow. It smelt like her perfume. "What did I do wrong?"

She stepped into the hallway, looking up and down the hall before scampering to the elevator. Juvia repeatedly hit the button violently, hoping that it would speed up the embarrassing situation. It took only a couple seconds for the ding and it stopped her from breaking the button, she ran into the elevator and hit the door closed. Juvia rocked back and forth on her toes as she waited for the next floor, she knew that if she could just make it to her room then she'd be safe. Except for the fact that her bra and underwear are no where to be found.

It slid open, making her burst out and run to her door. Juvia pulled the handle down and felt it lock. "Shit fuck."

"Need help?" Juvia didn't need to turn around to know the sound of her friends, 'I know ALL of your secrets!' voice. The blue haired girl turned around and saw Lucy leaning up against her apartment's door frame. There on her pointer finger hung the a bright blue bra and lacey white underwear.

"Yes please…" Juvia said sheepishly, holding her hand out for her undergarments. Lucy turned into her apartment and returned with the spare key to Juvia's. "Where were they?"

"Your lingerie?" That got Lucy a glare, but it only made the blonde laugh. Lucy pushed open the now unlocked door and gestured inside. "The elevator!"

"Please tell me that's a lie…" Juvia stumbled into her living room and collapsed onto her sofa with a groan.

"Oh, it's not. You two were and ARE totally compatible. It was a whole new side of you, a very sexy side." Lucy sat next to the upset woman, then smiled gently. She rubbed Juvia's back, consoling the hungover girl and making her almost fall back to sleep. "We'll talk about it more later, for now, I want you to drink lots of water and recover quickly."

"Thank you, so much Lucy. You have no idea how grateful Juvia is." Juvia muttered, closing her eyes and drifting to a calm sleep.

"Any day." But all Lucy could think about was her night.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **I'm SO excited for this Fanfiction!**

 **I hope you are too!**

 **Leave a review if you so desire, I love to read them!**


End file.
